Cuantos cuentos cuento
by CeledrianMoon -Kampanita
Summary: Un song fic: Usagi ha estado rara, mirando al cielo, anhelando las estrellas...Mamoru se ha dado cuenta y busca una explicacion...más ella inventa tantos cuentos por disimular la verdad...COMPLETO


_**Bueno aquí esta un songfic espero les guste... es una inspiracion de un día...el estar escuchando el disco de la oreja de van gogh el de guapa...bueno su ultima cancion, aun que no me gusta mucho la musica la letra me encanto...y me inspiro para hacer este fic...de Seiya y Serena una pareja que siempre apoye...aun que ultimamente el amor hacia Mamoru vuelve...a lo mejor por estar con el fic de "Tal como debria ser"...bueno como ya les dije espero les guste y me manden sus comentarios, un saludo a todos los lectores.**_

_**C´est la vie**_

_**Celedrian Moon (Lunas Black)**_

_Song Fic - Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino_

_Art- La Oreja de Van Gogh_

_Album- Guapa_

_Song- Cuantos cuentos cuento_

_**"Cuantos Cuentos Cuento"**_

_Hace un año y medio ya...nos enfrentamos a galaxia y tambien hace un año y medio que Seiya se marcho..._

**Mamoru- **Usako?...Usako!

**Usagi**- Eh, que pasa? Mamo chan?

**Mamoru**- Te pregunte que si habias traido los boletos? en que tanto piensas, andas por las nubes ultimamente! (¬¬)

**Usagi-** ejejeje (nn,)... no en nada... los boletos?-dijo mientras exculcaba desesperadamente su bolso - oh-oh creo que se han quedado en mi casa... hay no lo puedo creer (TT oTT) lo siento mucho,Mamo chan!

**Mamoru -** uhfff...-dando un suspiro- hay Usako, no tienes remedio, de todas maneras ya es tarde, que distraida

**Usagi**- lo lamento, arruine todo!

**Mamoru- **Esta bie, te parece si vamos a tomar algo, en la cafeteria que esta en la esquina?

**Usagi-** Ok, me parece bien

Durante todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, Usagi estaba tarareando mientras que Mamoru observaba extrañado los rapidos cambios de humor que tenia su novia

**mesera- **Puedo tomar su orden

**Mamoru- **Yo quiero un cafe y un pastel de chocolate por favor

**Usagi- **Y yo quiero un refresco y un pay de manzana por favor

**mesera**- enseguida les traigo su orden

-Gracias

**Usagi**- mmm... hay muchas nubes en el cielo, parece que va a llover

**Mamoru-** Si, eso parece...ahora si dime

**Usagi**- Eh? que cosa?

**Mamoru**- Que te trae tan distraida?

**Usagi-** Nada, por que lo dices? (nn,)

**Mamoru**-Bueno te la pasas viendo el cielo, suspirando...otras veces triste y otras hasta tarareando... la verdad que es raro hasta para ti

**Usagi-** Oye! que quieres decir con eso (¬¬)

**Mamoru- **jejejeje

**Usagi-** La verdad no me habia dado cuenta (UU)

**Mamoru**- Eso es raro tiene que haber una razon

**Usagi**- Por nada, por nada jejeje

**mesera- **Aqui estan sus ordenes, perdon por la demora, desean otra cosa

**Mamoru**- no gracias, asi esta bien por ahora

**Mesera-** Entonces me retiro, con permiso

**Mamoru**- Bueno y siguiendo con el tema...por que tanto anhelo al ver el cielo a cada rato? que esperas o que?

**Usagi**- La estrellas

**Mamoru**- la estrellas, mmm no sabia que te gustaran tanto

**Usagi-** ajaja...este..bueno no me hagas caso... por cierto que crees?

**Mamoru-** Otra vez a cambiarme de tema? simpre que te pregunto sobre esto me cambias de tema repentinamente...pero bueno que pasa?

**Usagi**- Jaja como crees!...bueno como te decia va a realizarse una concurso de competicion y canto, las chicas y yo queremos participar, que te perece?

**Mamoru**- Pues me parece bien, aun que nunca te eh oido cantar y acaso sabes componer? (¬¬)

**Usagi**- (nn,) la verdad no, jajaja pero le pedire ayuda a Haruka y a Michiru...ellas son muy buenas para la musica

**Mamoru-** me parece muy buena idea, te estare apoyando, da tu mayor esfuerzo Usako!

**Usagi**- gracias Mamo chan..._si el siempre es amable, me quiere ...me siento muy mal por todo esto, no deberia tener estos sentimientos y menos ahora...el no se lo merece...pero yo..._

Bueno, nos vemos Usako-dijo Mamoru mientras se acercaba para besarla

Usagi- hasta pronto Mamo chan, descansa- contesto, para despues corresponderle con un beso fugaz

Usagi entr a su casa y de dirigio a su habitacion, tomo el telefono y marco a la casa de las outhers

- Si bueno?

**Usagi**- Hola Haruka buenas noches, perdon por molestar, pero bueno...queria pedirles un favor a ti y a Michiru

**Haruka**- No te preocupes bombon, que deseas?

**Usagi-** Bueno queria ver si tu... y Michiru... prodian ayudarme a componer una cancion para el concurso que se va a realizar dentro de tres semanas?

**Haruka**- Ha vas a participar?...más o menos tienes idea, de como que?, la letra o algo asi?

**Usagi**- Bueno, no estoy muy segura pero..

**Haruka-**Bueno trae lo que tengas, aqui veremos que hacer, tu di cuando?

**Usagi-** pordria ser mañana? es que la competicion esta proxima

**Haruka- **Ok si, te parece a las 5 aqui?

**Usagi-** Si... Oh muchas gracias, bueno nos vemos mañana adios, saludame a todas

**Haruka-** Igual tu bombon descansa!

( 3:00 pm)

(Casa de la familia Tsukino)

Usagi se encontraba, tumbada en su cama con una libreta y un lapiz en mano

_mmmm... una cancion...que sera bueno...ya se tal vez si escribo una de un conejo...pero...nonono... que hacer esa apuesta con Rei, ella es muy buena componiendo canciones y pues yo...no tengo la menor idea (TToTT) me quedare en la ruina..._

Ya habia pasado bastante tiempo y aun no se la habia ocurrido nada, más apesar de eso ya no tenia hojas, todas se encontraban ya hechas bola por todo su cuarto, se levanto y miro en el cajon de su buro en busca de más hojas, depronto vio un album plateado ardonados con unas flores en los extremos, lo saco y empezo a mirar su interior, sintio un revuelo en el corazón al mirar las fotos que se encontraban ahi...

_Seiya..._

_aquí esta las chicas con Taiki y Yaten en el festival!... Es la foto de cuando estuvo en la casa, jajaja esa vez estabamos todos y se armo cuando llego el enemigo...Aqui estoy con el en el parque...que mal me sentia ese día, tan deprimida por que Mamoru no me escribia... y Seiya..._

**Usagi**- Que demonios estoy haciendo... pero ya no puedo negarlo-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- pero tampoco puedo decirselo a Mamoru...ni siquiera a las chicas no sabria como...pero lo que siento por el, es tan real... mi corazon esta tan aprisionado, necesito decirlo, me siento tan culpable, como una mentirosa...fue ese día su despedida, cuando me pidio que hablaramos a solas... ese beso...su beso me hizo darme cuenta...

Cerro de nueva cuenta el album y volvio a revisar el cajon...

Eso es!-dijo mientras sacaba las hojas y se volvia a tirar sobre su cama

(4:00pm)

(Casa de las Outhers)

**Haruka-** Buenas tardes bombon, pasa...

**Usagi-** Compermiso

**Michiru-** Hola Usagi, sientate por favor

**Usagi- **Hola Michiru- contesto mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

**Michiru-** Haruka me ha comentado algo, podemos empezar con escribir la letra

**Usagi**- Es que... bueno n///n eso ya lo ...lo hice...bueno...me gustaria que me ayudaran con la melodia

**Michiru**-Oh ya veo...entonces empecemos, muestranolas

**Haruka-** Vaya...

**Usagi-** Es t...e la..quieren ...ver

**Haruka-** Pues si, necesitamos verla, para darnos una idea, ver la cuadratura...

**Michiru- **vamos, vamos... no te apenes

Usagi no estaba muy segura, pero bueno necesitaba la ayuda de Haruka y Michiru asi que, se la entrego

Michiru- Muy bien veamos dice: Los años que pasan me pesan, me pesan el alma y la pone a tus pies si al besarme me diste la vida y al marchar te llevaste mi ser...

Haruka y Michiru (ÔoÔ) estaban sorprndidas al terminar de leer, no se esperaban algo asi de parte de Usagi...estaba bastante buena la letra, pero eso era lo de menos...lo que decia! Era...

**Usagi-** Y bien??

**Michiru**- sin duda me sorprendiste Usagi, hiciste un buen trabajo

**Haruka-** bueno empecemos con lo de la musica, ya me di más o menos una idea

**Usagi-** Ok que emocion!!

**Usagi-** Wow, quedo muy bien

**Haruka-** Si es verdad, ahora solo la tienes que ensayar

**Michiru-** Si quieres puedes venir aquí...nosotros te ayudamos

**Usagi**- enserio!! gracias

**Haruka**- Pues nos vemos a la misma hora ok

**Usagi-** Si gracias...bueno nos vemos adios

**Michiru**- Adios Usagi

**Haruka-** Cuidate bombon nos vemos mañana

Así pasaron los días, las chicas se encontraban extrañadas ya que casi no veian a Usagi, sabian que estaba preparando la cancion, la cual habia tenido en complento secreto, era demasido raro ya el comportamiento de Usagi...Por otro lado Mamoru, veia pocas veces a Usagi, entre sus estudios y los ensayos de Usagi no habian podido verse seguido, pero el lo entendia, le daba gusto que Usagi tuvieran algo entretenido que hacer...

Fueron pasando las semanas...y llego la gran noche...

**Makoto**- Que emocion! Ya quiero ver que tanto preparo Usagi

**Amy-** Si, se esforzo mucho, estoy orgullosa

**Minako-** Quien creen que ganae la apuesta Rei o Usagi?

**Rei-** Obvio yo!...hohoho eh preparado una linda y hermosa cancion para este concurso

**Mamoru**- Hola chicas, saben donde esta Usagi?

**Minako- **hola Mamoru, no la verdad no la hemos visto

**Makoto**- a lo mejor llega tarde

**Rei-** Le dio miedo..hoho...pagara mi comida!

**Setsuna**- Ella se encuentra con Michiru y Haruka

**Hotaru-** buenas noches

**Mamoru-** ha ya veo

**Rei- **bueno yo me despido, no tardara en empezar y tengo que estar en mi lugar

Suerte Rei-dijeron al unisono

**Rei-**gracias

**Mamoru-** Entonces nosotros tambien busquemos un lugar

**Michiru-**Tranquila, no te preocupes te sale muy bien

**Haruka**- Traquila bombon

**Usagi-** jejeje...estoy temblando...

**Haruka**- Vamos todo estara bien

**Michiru**-bueno nostros nos retiramos ya esta por empezar, suete

**Haruka-** Suerte bombon tu puedes!

**Usagi-**gracias...

Despues que Haruka y Michiru se marcharan, Usagi se sintio aun más nerviosa...poco a poco iban llamando a los concursantes...

REI HINO SU TURNO!

No habia tenido oportunidad de ver a Rei... habia estado platicando con otra chica en un rincon que ni siquiera vio a su amiga y por hoy rival...

De repenten saco de su bolso un pequeño llavero de oso, un llavero sacado de un juego de pizas que le habia regalado Seiya en su primera cita.

_Me lo regalo por haberlo acompañado...el siempre era asi...jajaja me hacia reir, sin duda era un caso apesar de guardar en su alma sufrimiento, el era capaz de animar a cualquiera..._

USAGI TSUKINO , SU TURNO!

-que! mi turno?...hay que nervios...- dijo mientras amarraba el oso a uno de los listones que tenia su vestido, colos rosa- Deseame suerte...si...Seiya Kun!

Usagi salio al escenario, podia ver en las gradas una gran cantidad de gente, pero podia vislumbrar a dos chicas gritando fuertemente, _si era claro...Minako y Makoto jejeje_... ahi estaban todos, Amy, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka y...y Mamoru...

_lo siento mucho Mamo chan!_

Usagi se dirigio al microfono que estaba colocado en medio del escenario, estaba temblando toda, tenia unas ganas de devolver...depronto vio el cielo...tan oscuro, iluminado por las estrellas y el suave reflejo de la luna...dio un profundo respiro...

_**Los años que pasan me pesan,  
me pesa en el alma  
y la ponen a tus pies  
Si al besarme me diste la vida  
al marcharte llevaste mi ser**_

_**Yo pase tanto tiempo intentando  
fingir ser mas tonta  
olvidando el ayer  
Que el amor de mi vida es un pacto  
el me quiere y yo le trato bien**_

Pero a veces me descucbre  
ordenando veinte veces  
los libros, las copas, las cartas, la alcoba  
y sospecha con miedo qué está en esta estrofa

Y no sabe cuantos cuentos cuento por disimular  
(por disimular)

_**Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando,  
mi vida sucede y los días le ceden el paso  
a la voz castigada sin voto desde hace ya años  
de mi corazón cansado de gritar.**_

_**  
Si bien dije el día en que tu llegaste  
hoy me gasto la boca en pedirme perdón  
por las veces que intento besarte  
mientras beso a quien es hoy mi amor**_

_**y es que maldito seáis los fantasmas  
jugáis con ventaja doléis de verdad  
aunque luego os vistáis de mentira  
y por eso no os pueda atrapar**_

pero a veces si no mira nadie  
cerrando los ojos lanzo un beso al aire  
y luego suspiro y despacio imagino  
que allí donde quiera que estés amor mío  
aterriza en tus labios y piensas un poco en mi.

Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando,  
mi vida sucede y los días le ceden el paso  
a la voz castigada sin voto desde hace ya años  
de mi corazón cansado de gritar.

Y es que a veces no puedo evitar que se escapen volando  
mis mil mariposas que sueñan contigo a diario  
una dolencia les abre la celda y te ves llorando  
si prometen que en segundos volverán ...  
a la realidad.  


Al terminar Usagi pudo escuchar la lluvia de aplausos que llegaban del publico para ella...solo dio un suspiro y vio hacia el cielo, vio brillar una estrella...la más brillante de todas y le dedico una sonrisa que era acompañada todavia con unas pequeñas lagrimas...

Y EL GRAN GANADOR DE ESTE CONCURSO ES...

USAGI TSKINO, POR FAVOR PASA AL ESCENARIO

Usagi estaba en shock _que habia ganado?...era una tonteria...por que si ... _se dirigio de nueva cuenta al escenario entre aplausos y gritos

**Usagi-** Muchas gracias- dijo mientras recibia su premio

MUCHAS FELICIDADES, SU CANCION FUE MUY BELLA Y LLEGO AL PUBLICO, CUENTENOS COMO FUE SU INSPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA CANCION Y A QUIEN SE LA DEDICA.

**Usagi- **Yo...yo... este...- Usagi no sabia que hacer, pero en ese momento vio amarrado de su vestido el pequeño oso- esta cancion se la dedique a una persona que es muy especial para mi, pero esta muy lejos...esta cancion es para Seiya...

Quue!- dijo Minako, mirando rapidamente a Mamoru, al igual que las otras senshis

El estaba helado... _el...era una cancion para ese tipo _...

Todas las chicas decidieron que seria mejor retirarse y felicitarla al siguiente día, ese momento era bastante incomodo y tenian que dejarlos hablar...Asi que cuando llego Usagi ...

**Usagi**-Mamo chan...yo

**Mamoru-** ya veo asi que era eso...

**Usagi**- Yo lo lamento-dijo con los ojos humedecidos- yo no quiero hacerte sufrir

**Mamoru**- ah-respondio cortante

**Usagi**- Perdoname, no me di cuenta cuando, paso...sabes siempre pense que lo veia como un gran amigo, pero...

**Mamoru-** cuando se fue, descubriste que lo amabas

Usagi asintio con la cebeza y unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro...

**Mamoru**- Tu ya no me...amas?-dijo entrecortadamente, sentia un temor en su alma tan grande como jamas imagino sentir

**Usagi-** Si el amor hacia ti sigue ahi...más lo que siento por Seiya es mayor ... perdoname!

Mamoru solo dio un suspiro y se quedo callado mirando al vacio un rato, ella seguia sollosando, mostrando el gran dolor que tenia en ese momento...

**Mamoru-** Ya no llores, sabes yo tengo la culpa... se ve que es un buen tipo y no te voy a negar que le tengo celos, más le agradesco que haya estado contigo y te haya hecho feliz...

**Usagi-** Mamo...

**Mamoru-** no esta bien... pero yo conseguire de que me ames más...-le dijo con una sonrisa- no a que lo olvides ni que lo borres de tu corazon, por que se que eso no podra pasar, pero yo luchare por ti, por que yo te amo mucho...bueno claro si me permites

Usagi asintio con la cabeza

**Mamoru-** Vamos, vamos...ya no llores princes... ya se vamos a un lugar a cenar para festejar tu triunfo, te parece?- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

**Usagi-** Si- dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Mamoru y caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento- muchas gracias Mamo chan-

**Mamoru-** Gracias a ti por darme esperanza apesar de tener una rival tan fuerte...

Usagi volvio a mirar al cielo y vio la brillante estrella, con lo cual sonrio tiernamente

_Gracias Seiya, estaras siempre en mi memoria...y te querre siempre... yo se que en algun lugar nos volveremos a encontrar y podremos ser felices...donde no exista un pasado y no lastimemos a nadie... espero me recuerdes, al igual que yo y ojala hayas sentido el calor que mi cancion trataba de transmitirte estuvieras donde estuvieras.. todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos ojala te hayan llegado...Seiya te amo! Muchas gracias por todo, principalmente por tu amor..._

_**...fin...**_

**Lunas Black ( CeledrianMoon) **


End file.
